Battle of the Bands
by ricecakes89172
Summary: Sora and Yamato have been good friends since their adventures in the digiworld but will their friendship last when Sora moves to America with Mimi,Taichi and Jyou?How about when her band's competing against Yamato and his band? plz R&R thanks mucho
1. Prelude

Hi Its me angelic-demon914 I decided to re-write this chapter so here is the NEW Chapter 1 of **Battle of the Bands**

**Summary**: Sora and Yamato have been good friends since their adventures in the digiworld but will their friendship last when Sora moves to America with Mimi,Taichi and Jyou?How about when her band's competing against Yamato and his band in.....**BATTLE OF THE BANDS!!**

**Disclaimer**:I dont own Digimon,unfortunatly T-T, Bandai does or so I think and I dont own any songs used in this chapter.R&R Plz.

**Chapter 1**: Prelude

**Character ages**:(2 years ago)

Taichi,Yamato,Sora,Yamato's Band members -16

Mimi,Koushiro -15

Jyou,Jun -17

Takeru,Hikari,Daisuke,Ken,Miyako -13

Iori- 12

.::::::**2 Years ago**:::::.

It was 6 o'clock in the morning and a young teenage girl was walking to the park to practice for her tennis championship tournament.

She had shoulder length auburn hair and cinnamon colored eyes she was fairly tall but not as tall as her guyfriends.When she reached the court, she vaguely heard a feminine voice call her."Sora!"

.:::Sora's POV.  
'Humph that's funny I thought I heard someone call my name' "SORA!" 'Wait someone did call me' I turned around to see who it was.She had elbow length pink hair with magenta highlights it could be only one person it was Mimi.

Mimi was running towards me 'Mimi never runs, must be important' I thought as I started running towards her. When I got to her she was panting and gasping for breath

"Hey Mimi what's up?" she regained her posture

"Sora you know that school's almost over and summer's coming right?" she asked

"Mimi i'm not stupid what's this about?" I said

"Well......I wanted to know if you will come with me,Taichi,and Jyou to America for a year or two" I was suprised not only did Mimi ask me to come to America, she wanted me to stay for a year!!.

"I dont know Mimi I'll have to ask my mom." I said

"Oh thats right, well tell me what she says later ok seeya at school." she said while walking away.

I looked at my watch, it was 6:30 and I had to head home "So much for practice,well I'd better go home."

As I entered the apartment complex I was greeted by the kind, old desk clerk Sam."G'mornin miss Sora how was practice this morn'n" he said

"Well I barely got to practice because I got a little sidetracted." I said

"O tis a shame miss Sora.Well you'd better head of to yer apartment and get ready for some schoolin'." I laughed Sam was so weird Oh but in a good way not a bad way.he just always sounded like Goofy from Disney

"Okay Sam I'll see you on the way out" Sam was like a grandfather figure to me and the other children at the other apartments.

I reached the elevator and got on. I pushed the number 10.Shortly after I pushed the button I was at my floor.I fished through my pocket trying to find my key.

"God damn it,I lost my bloody key"I heard a voice behind me

"Sora,Sora,Sora,you know better than to leave your key out in the open someone could of easily opened your door and stolen everything."I turned and saw one of my bestest friends,Yamato.

I smiled I had always admired his handsome features and his prized hair, he would kill anyone who would touch it, but the most interesting feature was his beautiful, azure eyes.

They were soft unlike the times in the Digiworld especially when he was fighting with Tai but because they faught regularly they became the best of friends

"Thanks Yama what's up?" I asked

"Nothing I was on my way to my apartment when I saw a key, on the tag it read 'Takenouchi' so I guessed you dropped it."

"Well you guessed right"I giggled as he ran a hand through his hair, and as if almost by instinct he pulled out his comb and re-styled it.

He could be so silly at times."So Yama why were you coming back to your apartment?" I asked

"I left my school stuff inside my apartment" he said

"Oh.....well I'll see ya" I said

" k" as I fumbled to get my key into the lock he tugged a piece of my hair and waved as he disappeared around the corner.

I rolled my eyes and entered, immediatly heading to the shower.After about 5 minutes I stepped out(is that posible?) dried off, got changed, got my stuff, and on the way out grabbed a cinnimon roll.

As I was walking to school I was soon joined by my two best friends: Yamato and Taichi. We started walking when all of a sudden

"OOOOO Sora you have a cinnimon roll?" Tai asked

"Is it in my hand?"he nodded

"Then I guess I have one then don't I" he nodded

"Hey Sooora do you possibly think I could sorta, kinda.."

"HERE take it" he had a smile plastered onto his face that went from ear to ear.Yamato just smiled and shook his head, our dear, dear, dear friend Taichi had a habit of eating everything in sight and I mean everything(sorry Taichi fans).

As Taichi was happily eating the cinnimon roll I had me and Yamato started an interesting conversation

"Hey Yama?" I asked

"Yeah Sora"

"Do you think i'm ugly?"

"Sora are you kidding you are one of the most prettiest girls in our school and you are not ugly."

"So you think i'm pretty?"

"Yeah why?"

"Do you think I am seeexxyyyy?"

he blushed and then Taichi interuppted saying" who like who"

"Mimi likes you."

"REALLY!?!" his face lit up at that moment it was priceless

"No"

"oh...." his face fell but I couldn't tell him the truth.Yamato was still blushing from that last question I asked.

We eventually got to school,I was heading towards homeroom when I saw Mimi she started asking questions

"So Sora did you ask your mother if you could go?"

"OMG Mimi I forgot here wait a sec." I pulled my cell out and dialed my home number ".... .... .... .... Hello, Takenouchi residence,Kathleen(anyone know what Sora's mothers name is?)speaking"

"Mom?"

"Sora?what are you calling for are you sick?do you need for me to pick you up?are you ok?your not hurt are you?"

" No mom i'm fine Mimi asked if I could go to America for a year or two."

"A years a really long time Sora"

"I know but Mimi said that we could stay at her parents house,and that we could continue our education at a high school there."

"Alright let me think about this ok?I'll call Mimi's parents and get information concerning this trip ok?"

"Yeah thanks a bunch I love you bye"

I hung up Mimi was practically dying from suspense.

"So!?!"

"So what?"

"What did she say?"

"she said she'd think about it she's gonna talk to your parents for 'informational purposes'"

"OOOH I hope she says yes"

"Yeah me to"

.:::Two weeks from now:::.(I skipped around a bit)

"Flight 211 now boarding to United States of America. I repeat Flight 211 now boarding to United States of America."

"TAICHI!!!!!!! BLOODY HELL YOU MADE US LATE!!!!" Me, Mimi, Taichi, and Jyou were all running to get onto our plane.

I cant believe Taichi made us late, all because he had to stop at McDonalds(not mine)for a Big Mac(not mine either).We almost missed our flight...anyways that was the beginning of my.....our long, interesting journey filled with unexpected suprises.

CORNY I KNOW!!!!UUUGGHHH.Hey wat's up? This is my first fanfic I hope y'all liked it well please if i'm doing anything wrong please TELL ME SO I CAN FIX IT!.Well n e ways please RR Please?Peace!


	2. Thoughts on a Plane

Hey people long time no see eh? Ya well my updates got deleted so... How are you my fine audience? I hope y'all are good cause I would'nt want anything happen to my fans. OH btw I would like to thank all the people who reviewed my fic those special people are:

Wandering Rain: Thanx for the tip hopefully it would make my fics a little bit better

HaPPybUnnYgIrL: Thanx for reading my story, **ATTENTION:** I don't know for certain but me sister used to have a lot of good Harry Potter fics I don't know if she deleted it or something so who knows..

RWGrimm: Thanx fer reading my fic.I'll draw ur pics but it might take me a while with school an sheit.

Tai- for-you (did I spell it right?) Thanx fer that review appreciation mucho.

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon or any of the characters mentioned thoughout this story so don't be hatin'

Thoughts on a Plane: Chapter 2 

Ages:

Taichi,Yamato,Sora,Yamato's Band members -18

Mimi,Koushiro -17

Jyou,Jun -19

Takeru,Hikari,Daisuke,Ken,Miyako -15

Iori- 14

"----." speaking

'----.' thought

POV change

.:. Time elapsed

.: 2 years later:.

After being in America for 2 years….which TOTALLY rocked…..We were going back to Odaiba…our home. During our stay a lot of things happened like Mimi actually cutting her hair Yes she cut her hair.. it looks better than before but it is still pink--.O well any ways we all took up instruments…..instruments of TORTURE!. No not really but we did take up musical ones .

Tai took up the bass guitar. Jyou took drums. Mimi took up keyboarding and last but not least I took up the Electric guitar and I picked up a little of the acoustic but any ways Mimi, Jyou, and Tai and I started a band and we called it the Jade Tigers don't ask, Tai made it up while he was drunk at a party.

We all changed our appearances too like I said Mimi cut her hair but was still pink.

Tai's hair if u can call it hair was still as wild and untamed as it was for like EVER! One time a bird found his messy mop top to be a particularly good nest. It took us 3 days to actually get all the feathers and twigs out.

Jyou didn't really change his hair except he started spiking it.

Me? I added a few blonde highlights into my auburn tresses

Since our band was soooo good we got an invitation to some record label contest called Battle of the Bands. I really did look forward to all the fame and the fortune but. . .I don't know if my fellow band mates would like it. So we had this "band conference" one night and POOF we're on a plane to Japan…..well not really POOF but u know….

OK back to the present. . .I am so bored, I looked around the plane, Jyou was staring out the window. You know I thought Jyou would be afraid of heights.. but I guess he got rid of that in the Digiworld. Well I guess he saw me looking at him. He responded with a small wave and a smile and continued looking out the window.

He's so nice, he's the only one who has been able to understand me while we were in America. In the next aisle Mimi was sleeping/laying on an uncomfortable looking Tai. Yup they got together. I was there, here's how it happened.Uh..some parts I missed but here's my interpretation

.:9 months ago:.

"Hey guys?"

"Yeah Mimi" we all said

"Can we practice this song I wrote?"

"Ya sure" said Tai winking at her, her whole face turning the exact color of her hair.

"Sora is it alright if you could switch to an acoustic? This is a slow song." She said

"Yeah sure just let me find it."

A few minutes later I found my guitar and we were ready to play. Jyou started us off "A one..two..one..two..three..four."

When you have to look away

When you dont have much to say

Thats when I love you

I love you, just that way

To hear you stumble when you speak

Or see you walk with two left feet

Thats when I love you

I love you, endlessly

And when your mad cuz you lost a game

Forget Im waiting in the rain

Baby i love you,

I love you anyway

'YEAH YOU GO GURL!'I thought

Heres my promise made tonight

You can count "on" me for life

Thats when i love you

When nothing you do can change my mind

The more I learn, The more I love

The more my heart cant get enough

Thats when I love you,

WhenI love you no matter what

'Mimi you are crazy…..this is crazy……. oh well.' Thought Jyou

So when you turn to hide your eyes

Cause the movie it made you cry

Thats when I love you

I love you a little more each time

'I hope this is the right thing to do gosh I feel so stupid right now'

And when you cant quite match your clothes

Or when you laugh at your own jokes

Thats when I love you

I love you, more than youll know

And when you forget that we had a date

Or that look that you get when you show up late

Baby I love you, I love you anyway

'God im sooo hungry I should order a pizza after this. Wow Mimi is sooo hot right now I wonder if this songs about me I hope so'

Heres my promise made tonight

You can count "on" me for life

Thats when i love you

When nothing you do can change my mind

The more I learn, The more I love

The more my heart cant get enough

Thats when I love you,

When I love you no matter what

Thats when I love you

When nothing baby

Nothing you do could change my mind

'Oh he's looking at me I hope he feels the same..'

The more I learn, The more I love

The more my heart cant get enough

Thats when I love you,

When I love you no matter what

No matter what.

"So guys what do you think?" said Mimi "Its aight" I said as I saw Tai looking……..

staring - ( ) at her in amazement.

"How about you Tai? What do you think?"

"……..what?" he said breaking out of his trance. " I thought it was fine" as he said this I saw Mimi's face turn a bright pink "Thanks Tai" she said

"No prob" he winked "Mimi there's been something I've been wanting to tell you" he said as he took a glance at me. I knew something was going on.

"Hey Jyou can I holla at you for a minute?" I said as I pulled him across the floor

"God Damn Sora what'd you do that for?" " Well our two best friends are about to confess their love for each other. If that's not simple enough for you then I don't know what is" I said, voice teaming with annoyance

"Ok, ok, don't have to get snippy"

"SNIPPY?" I said, with fiery anger. While I was beating the crap out of Jyou. Mimi and Tai were having a conversation of their own.

"Hey Tai what did you need to tell me?" Mimi asked

"Well its kind of like……."

"Yes?" she said getting closer to him.

"Um….well…" he said nervously

Mimi POV

' Whats he going to say?' I thought nervously

Tai POV

'How am I going to say this?' I thought nervously

Sora POV

' DO IT DO IT DO IT!'

Jyou POV

'Hurry…..up….guys….cant….breathe…...'

Mimi POV

'Well here I go' she thought as she leaned forward ' hopefully he doesn't back out'

Tai POV

"Well here I go' he thought while leaning forward 'hope she doesn't deny my lips' 

Soras POV

'Yes! Yes! Yes!' I thought while shaking Jyou's head like a can of pop.

They kissed, they were going at it for a while but I didn't want to ruin the moment. I let go of Jyou's neck when I found out I was strangling him. As he was gasping for breath Tai and Mimi saw us….--

"Jyou shame on you why did you drag me all the way over here to watch them make out and stuff?" I asked nervously

"if I remember correctly it was you Sora that dragged ME to watch Tai and Mimi make out"

"Sora?" they said in unison

"Ummm you know what? I think I have to go tune my guitar so ill just be goi-" "OHHH no you don't" Tai and Mimi said at the same time again.

"So there's ho way in getting out of this huh?"

"Nope" " This is going to be a long day"

.:Current:.

Yep that's how they got together an they've been together since. As for me and Jyou, we haven't found anyone yet. I had this one guy but all he wanted to do is get in my pants…I didn't think he was right for me PLUS I'm waiting for someone special to you-know-what with.

Jyou didn't have a girlfriend, Tai had set him up with a lot of girls but he wasn't interested in any of them. Hopefully he finds one before Mimi and Tai break up…..that's gonna be a long time.

So here we are on a plane …to Odaiba…I get to see my family again. Hope they recognize me with the highlights…. I wonder if he'd still remember me….

So watcha think? Good, bad, a little bit of both? Ill put up the next chapter asap I promise. Well ill cya then angelicdemon

Plz review Id like your thoughts


	3. Airport Accidents

Hey sry I didnt update as quick as I thoughtWell here it is the next installment of Battle of the Bands.

Thanx to all the reviewers that reviewed my fic and for those who didn't its alright I really appreciate the people that took the time to read and review thank you-angelicdemon

Ballet Kitty- Hey heres the next chapter fer ya

Mia Kamiya- Here's the thing .:clears throat:. Sora and Matt were talking and Tai interupted them before Matt could say anything so when Tai asked " Who likes who" Sora said "Mimi likes you" but she couldnt tell Tai the truth about Mimi liking him so thats that whole confusion you were wondering about hope I helped you

Mew Yukari- Thanks ill be sure to fix any mistakes I find alrighty?

Cody499- Thanx hopefully this chapter is faster than the other alrighty? thanx...again...

KoumiLoccness and SoratoSicc- hey im gonna make a story called I was meant to love you ...It has Koumi in it.So if ya'll are interested then come check it out kay? Peace.

RWGrimm Hey I loovveDarkness One: Elektra its so awesome hopefully Ill get a new scanner by the time your done with it so I can give you your pictures alrighty? Thanx

Airport Accidents

" Sora? Sora? Is that you?" yelled a running, waving short haired brunette. "Kari? Is that you? Its great to see ya" I said while giving her a friendly hug " Wow its been so long hows Tai?"

"He's aight just ask Mimi she's his girlfriend" " Really? That's cool"

"Yep all they've been nothing but lovey-dovey for the past two years" I said as I looked at Tai and Mimi. Tai was giving Mimi a piggyback ride as they entered the gate.

"So Kari hows T.K?" "How'd you know about T.K?" she said as she blushed and smiled. "I have my ways."

She gave me a ' ha ha' look " Naw its just that you and him looked right for each other plus I doubt you'd have gone with Daisuke anyways"

"Yeah I guess" she said shrugging

"Anyways Im happy that you guys got together" I said as I pulled her into another hug.While hugging her I saw a tall, blonde, blue-eyed man leaning in the doorway of the exit gates.He looked so familiar…..could it be?…..

I walked up to the man standing in the doorway.Trying to get a good look at his face.

When I got up to him he gave me a small smile it was him.

"Hey" I said giving him a smile

"Hey? How've you been?" he said with interest

"Im ok you?" "Same….why didn't you tell me you were leaving?" " Im sorry I-I just didn't know how to tell you Im so sorry Yama." "What was so wrong about telling me? you had me worrying about you" "Yama I said I was sorry" I said while hugging him little tears slid down my face.

He hesitated to hug back "Hey its alright, its alright" he said.

A few minutes passed and I was still in his arms they felt so warm so nice so comforting.

"Sora" I looked up at him, my soul drowning in those deep azure eyes. He leaned forward and so did I as he captured my lips with his in a passionate kiss.

'Sora'. 'who is that?'

'Sora' ' voice is getting stronger who is trying to interrupt my kiss with Yama?'

"Sora!" ruby eyes opened up to a pair of honey ones " Sora we landed"

I couldn't believe it, I was dreaming it all up..!Yama.and.I.never.happened.maybe it will be alright it did happen off the plane.

I got off the plane to find Tai, Mimi, and Jyou all waving for me to hurry up.

"Sora hurry up were hungry as hell you know that the food they serve on the plane is nasty" shouted Mimi from all the way down the ramp.

"Alright just don't get you knickers in a bundle"

"What are knickers?" she asked"I suppose you don't have any on!" I yelled down to her

"Whaaayyyytttttt? Ohhhhh knickers are underwear aren't they?" she said as I laughed while walking down the ramp "Then I guess your right" she screamed

I nearly fell down the rest of the stairs while Tai and Jyou fell down out of shock

"Umm. Mimi? Don't you think that was a little too much INFORMATION?" I said

"Why?" she said

"because…….its so unnatural and why don't you have any on?"

she smiled and looked at Tai, he smiled back

"OH MY GOD WHAT DID YOU TWO DO ON THAT PLANE?" Me and Jyou exclaimed

"nothhhing" they said

"Whatever lets just find a place to eat" I said rubbing my head

"One step ahead of you Sor" Tai said while picking up Mimi and putting her over his shoulders.

"On to the food court" Tai said trying to be hero-ish

"So where we gonna go Tai?" I said

"Huh?" as he turned around he whacked Mimi's head on one of the signs. "Oh My God Mimi are you alright" "Yeah but it hurts"

"well the worst you can get is a bruise Mimi so there is nothing to worry about" Jyou said

"BRUISE? OH MY GODDD PERMANENT DAMAGE!" she said

"No no no Mimi bruises aren't permanent besides you can just put make-up on it cant you?" he said

"PUT MAKE-UP ON THIS" she said as she pointed to her forehead "That's IT IM GONNA HAVE A B.F."

"psst Sora whats a B.F." Jyou whispered to me

"Shes going to have a Bitch Fit you better run" I said

"COME HERE JYOU LET ME PRACTICE WHAT I LEARNED IN PHYSICAL TRAINING YOU FUCKIN BITCH ASSHOLE" after that she started chasing him. Just as they turned the corner all you could hear was

" I THOUGHT SHE WAS HAVING A BITCH FIT NOT HAVING A TOURETTES EPISODE" a little while later you could only hear "No no no no NOOOOOOOO"

"She got him" I said stiffly to Tai

"Yep" he said.

A few minutes later Mimi came around the corner with a satisfied look on her face and Jyou...God he looked awful.

On our way to the food court I saw this hot guy he had long-ish brown hair, tall, tan...God he was gorgeous!

"Mimi check this guy out." I said

"Ooooo me likey" she said. "If I wasnt with Tai ...Id get with him!"

I think Tai was actually watching us I felt kinda bad for him.Mimi saw Tai glancing.

"Ohhhh Tai I would never leave you..Never" she said as she kissed him

"Ohh thats so cute!" I said. I glanced at the hot guy " OH MY GOD Mimi he's coming" as I said this she ripped away from Tai and started applying lip gloss furiously.

"WHERE?" she said as she started looking around. As he came towards me and Mimi, I put on the most cutest smile ever.

"Hi I couldnt help but noticed you were staring at me." he said

"Uhh...Umm..er... you se-" before I could finish...

"Wellll Im Gay...just so you'd know...I like guys." I went into a series of shock attacks.HE WAS GAY! OMG He's Gay he was so hot..he didnt look gay.I NEVER fell for a gay guy before when did I start. I felt like punching myself in the face.After that he walked away we started going to the food courts.

I went to subway(not mine)...Jyou went to Arby's(not mine) and Tai and Mimi went to the chinese buffet. After when me and Jyou got done we went to the chinese buffet I saw the most horrible thing I could imagine...Tai sitting there with a 'I love chinese food' shirt on, he had all this teriyaki sauce on it and his face. Mimi was just staring at him mouth agape with her eyes bulging out.

"Umm... Tai?" Jyou said "Dont you think we outta leave?"

"Hellz no Im just getting started" he said as he continued eating his General Tso's Chicken(yummy.. but not mine"

"Well we should get going" I said " Dont you want to see your family?"

"Yeah honey it'll be nice to see them right?" asked Mimi hoping he would step away from the food and stop eating like a pig.

"Maybe after I finish this plate alright sugarbee?" he said sweetly

"Tai? You have like 1600 things on your plate its gonna take you forever." "Yeah! I know!"

"Ugghhhh...Tai if we leave now we can maybe get some food at your place so what do you say?"

"Ummmmm..."

Oh My God it took us like 50 minutes to get him outta there and out on our way to see our families I swear to God If anybody askd us what took us so long im gonna say that Tai was at the chinese food place and he wouldnt stop eating and thats what made us late.

Anyways we are on our way to our families houses we dropped Jyou off first, then Mimi. Tai and I live in the same apartment building.

On our way to the apartment building, there was an accident so we had to take a detour.While on the way home I glanced at the Battle of the Bands stage.

"Hey Tai do you think we are gonna win?" I said while glancing

"Why not? we rocked America we can rock Japan too." he said confidentally

"Heh I guess your right" I said smiling and I continued to drive down the road.As I was parking down in the parking lot there was this feeling of anxiousness that resided in my conscience.

I quickly pushed it aside and parked as Tai and I entered into the lobby we looked for Sam but in his place was this chunky, old person.We went up to him and asked where Sam was

"Hello im Sora Takenouchi and my friend is Taichi Kamiya we used to live in this building where's Sam Komashi?" there was a silence "Im sorry kids but Sam died of a heart attack last year...Im sorry were you close to him?" I nodded as tears streamed down the sides of my face.

I wouldnt stop crying,there was this part of me that made me feel like it was my fault and it pulled me from the inside out. Tai didnt cry physically but I could tell he was crying on the inside. Tai was strong...stronger than I was.

When the elevator doors opened slowly I walked out, still grief-stricken from the fact that Sam was dead. The first thing that went through my head wasif Sam would've beenhappy when we came home.

I went to my apartment, entered and found that all the lights were out."Momma im home... Momma...helloo...anybody there?" I searched the wall for the switch. As I turned on the light...

"SURPRISE! WELCOME HOME SORA!" My whole entire Family was there including Grandma Loise who never came to any family get togethers. I was so happy to see everyone.

"Sora are you alright? why are you crying?" My mom asked. I guess she saw my tear stained cheeks

" I just found some upseting news but im alright"I said while wiping away the tears.

"Is'nt we supposed to be having a fiesta? dry those lágrimas and let's Partido!" Tio Jorge yelled out. Yes I have a spanish relative he's married to my aunt Tracy.

"Si Tio Jorge enun minuto" " See Sora? your espanol is getting muybueno poco uno" he said as he pulled me into a hug.

Hours passed as the party went on I felt tired and needed to take a bath so I said my goodbyes and went upstairs to the bathroom. I turned on the hot water and poured in my pear bubble bath and began to take my clothes off.

As I lowered into the tub I tried to wash the pain away a few minutes passed and Icame out of the tub, got dressed and went to bed.

Hopefully life will be better tommorow...and with thatI drifted into a deep sleep filled with thoughts of tommorow and the future...

Soooo how did y'all like it? Was it good, bad, okay, stupid write out your ideas please so i can get more ideas Im running out and would like to have any ideas and until next time Adieu!

-Angelic Demon tehe


	4. And We Just Got Here

**OMG:** Im sorry that my chapter took so long to come out. Fer real its school and everything else. I barely have any time so please bear with me as I might take a little longer to complete these next few chapters Im gonna start writing them down and then putting them up cause I think that is much better cause im not wasting internet trying to come up with ideas so ill probably wont have anything up until who knows whenso im sorry for all the people who have to wait for my slow ass to get moving on this.

Disclaimer: I dont own Digimon or anything else mentioned that is in my story except the plot and certain characters.

Ages

Jun, Jyou, Kyra– 19

Yamato, Sora, Taichi, and Yamato's Band – 18

Mimi, – 17

Takeru, Hikari, – 15

Chapter 4 : And We Just Got Here

.:6:30 am the next day:.

(Sora POV)

It's already tommorow I'd better get ready, Today is a big day for all of us. I headed towards the shower and turned it on. I stepped in and shouted a few choice words as I realized Mom must be washing the clothes but still I took my extremely cold shower.

(General POV)

Several minutes passed and she was still in the shower. When she got out she put on her bathrobe and went to get some breakfast. On the way downshe saw her mother,her father and KYRA? What is she doing here? She must be on business. Her parents own a chain of clothing lines so they are very rich. She has a lingerie line called 'Timida' "Kyra what are you doing here?" Sora asked

"Well its quite funny actually I was on my way to Okinawa when I heard about your Battle of the Bands on TRS and they mentioned all the bands and I remembered the name of yours and Im like ' That's my cousin!' and so here I am!" she said

"I don't get it hows it supposed to be funny?"Sora said turned around muttering " Your so old!"

"I heard that Sky and im not old im one year older than you" she said using the nickname she gave me "Well I have to leave so I'll catch up with you later okay bye Aunt Kathy,Uncle Don" she said while getting up and kissing both the sides of thier cheeks.Sora was giving her the irresistible puppy dog eyes, hoping to get a ride to Center

"Can you give me a ride to rehersallllll? You can hear us pwayyyyyyy! pweaseeeeeee?" She just looked at her and walked out the door "Hurry up punky"

"See you later momsies and popsies have a terrific afternoon without me" Sora said trying to sound like Kyra, kissing them on both sides of their cheeks and ran to Kyra's red Corvette and jumped in

"Sora when will you live a little more cautiously?"Kyra asked

"When will you stop being a whiney slut?"Sora said counter mocking Kyra's last comment

When will you stopthat stupid face you always put on when you want something?"she asked while turning the ignition on.

"When will you shut up?"Sora said dailing Mimi's Cell.

"Whatever" Kyra said as she put on her sunglasses

A few moments later she answered. "Hi Mimi I'll be over at the Center in a few minutes alright? My cousin is coming to watch us play so-"

"I cant stay long Sora I do have a life" Kyra said while staring blankly at the road

"Well..I guess I can make time, I'll just call Karen and tell her to reschedule my meetings and.."she said while looking atthe road" I need something to laugh at." she said chuckling a bit

"What was that? Sorry the person with a _life_ interrupted me"Sora said while Kyra gave her a glare.

"_Sora we have a problem_." Said Mimi

"Whats the problem? You did remember to book the Center for us right?"

"_Yeah but…."_

"But what?"

"_Theres this other band here that's saying that Kurt said that they have permission to practice there and…"_

"and what?"

"_And the other band is Yamato's_.. " she said

She was speechless for the moment she didn't know what to say. Yamato's band was there? Did he even remember Mimi and the others?

"Mimi did he even recognized you guys?"Sora asked

"Yeah but he was pretending like he don't know us. Hurry up cause Tai is about to jaw him aight?"

"Alright I'll be there. Bye"

"Bye"

Sora turned to Kyra. "We have to hurry there's a problem that needs solving" she said asKyra nodded in response.

.:10 minutes later:.

"Kyra park the car I'll be inside"Sora said as she jumped out of the roofless car "Sora you know that's not safe! But alright" she said

Sora ran to the entrance to the center and found Tai, Mimi, and Jyou arguing with Yamato and his band. They were arguing like two vultures hovering over a piece of meat.

"Our stuff is in there" said Yamato

"But this our practice time" said Tai defensively

"Guys whats going on" everyone turned towards the redhead" Sora these jackasses think that they are better so they should practice now." said Tai. Yamato retaliated "Oh? really you're just jealous because we can actually play"

That obviously got her ticked off. "Don't get mad babe I'll make it up to you later tonight" Yamato said as he carressedher arm

"Really?"she saidlustily "Well here I'll let you on a little secret" as Yamato got near she whispered in his ear "Im not interested" and kneed his groin. He fell back clutching his area screaming

"What the hell did you do that for, you BITCH!" It looked like he was about to cry

" First of all Im not a bitch im Sora Takenouchi and that's Taichi, Mimi and Jyou do you remember? Or did that hair gel into your brain." He just stared mouth agape."Second how dare you underestimate me? I haven't changed unlike you I couldn't believe that I even liked you, you arrogant son of a bitch"

"Like me? You're the one that left.I tried telling you that I loved you but you left with them" he said as he pointed to Tai, Mimi, and Jyou. "You left me broken hearted and now we get to see who is better me or you." Yamato said while getting up.

"Why don't you and your boys go downtown and find some real whores." I said evidently pissed off at him.

"Come on guys lets go eat" said Yamato. At hearing this Tai sprang to life

" Hey buddy remember when we were best friends? Woo-hoo were those the days" Tai said while putting his arm around Yamato reminiscing about the early years. Yamato gave him a 'what-the-hell-do-you-think-you're-doing' look

"Tai? Honey? We are here to practice not have lunch with him" said Mimi, slowly going up to Tai and planting a long/short passionate kiss on his lips

"Sorry Yamato cant come maybe some other time" said Tai not taking his eyes off Mimi

"Who said you were invited anyways" he scoffed as he walked away. Tai ignored that comment and walked with Mimi to the center whereJyou andSorawere waiting.

"God it took you guys long enough what did you d—I don't wanna know." said Jyou"Alright what song should we practice?"

"I don't really feel like practicing." said Tai " I know how about wewatch'Hostal'at my house we could make popcorn and-"

"Nooo I dont wanna see that movie" said Mimi

"You should be the gentleman and let the ladies pick the movie" Sora suggested winking over at Mimi who smirked back.

Tai turned to Jyou "I just hope this aint a chick flick or something"

Unaware that they were being watched, Sora and Mimi walked to the nearest Blockbuster while the boys trailed behind.

TBC...

OMG Finally this chapter took so long lol and im really sorry that this is so late I want yall to Review this so i know if it sucked or not.Por Favor? Thanx Love mucho angelic-demon!


	5. Night on the Town

Hey, everyone this is the fifth Chapter for Battle of the Bands I want to thank everyone who reviewed these last chapters and hopefully they will enjoy this one. There is going to be some Sora/OC but don't worry there is going to be Sorato! lots o' Michi, and Jyou/OC I am taking the rest of the others out because they don't fit the story so sorry if some of you were expecting takari or the season 2 characters Love yours truly Read My Lords of Dogtown Fic plz?

**sorato4lifebaby: **lol it is funny but they are too stubborn to realize it lol thanks for R&R hopefully you'll read the rest of this story and R&R. Thanks mucho

**nickygirl: **Thanks um yeah that's what basically happened lol. R&R Thanks mucho

**Stay-C: **Thanks for the review Sis I like yours too just so ya know even though Im not into Harry potter and all that ne wayz R&R Thanks Mucho

JyouraKoumi: Thanx for the review I'll read ur fics when I get the chance aight? Thanks mucho R&R

Age:

Jyou, Kyra, Jules, Shane: 19

Yamato, Sora, Taichi, Yamato's Band: 18

Mimi: 17

Chapter 5: Night On the Town

.:At Sora's House 9:00 :.

"Soooo what are we gonna do now?" asked Jyou "I don't know how about we-"

ring ring ring everyone looked at Sora. "What?" she asked unaware that her phone was ringing "Ohh I'll get it"

She said as she ran for the handset. "Hello Takenouchi residenc-"

"SORA LYNN TAKENOUCHI WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?" screamed Kyra. Sora smacked her forehead how could she forget about Kyra. "Oh my God Kyra look Im sorry about leaving you at the center? How long were you waiting?"

"TWO LONG ASS HOURS" screamed Kyra into the receiver. "I said I was SORRY KYRA!" Sora screamed back at her. Everybody there was looking at her as if she was a crazy woman. "Whatever are y'all busy?" Kyra asked

"Umm" she looked around, everyone was laid on the couches obviously bored "Not really why?" "You wanna go to the Shaker nightclub? I got passes to the VIP room y'all interested?"

"Hey guys y'all wanna go to the Shaker nightclub?" Sora asked, "Kyra has VIP passes" All she heard was a great big screech and two 'yea's " I take it that's a yes?" asked Kyra "Yea" Sora replied

"Alright I'll pick y'all up at 10 aight?" "Yep see ya then" Sora said as she hung up. She turned to Mimi, Tai, and Jyou. "We have one hour to get ready so everyone meet up at my house when y'all done aight?" Taichi and Jyou agreed and left except for Mimi.

"I wonder what I am gonna wear" said Mimi as they were heading to Sora's room "Should I curl my hair? Or leave it straight? So many options."

Sora opened her walk-in closet as skimmed through the numerous racks for something suitable for clubbin'. She settled on short gold shorts that revealed her long tan legs, gold high-heeled sandals, and a white tube top that showed off her toned midriff. She had her hair straightened, and finished off with gold eye shadow, eyeliner, and glitter lip-gloss.

Mimi wore a pink single-sleeve top which showed a little stomach, a white skirt with a chain, pink strap heels, and her hair was in a clip with the ends curled topped off with little stars and hearts. She applied a little bit of pink eye shadow, blush, eyeliner and a pink shimmer lip-gloss.

Satisfied with how each other looked they went downstairs and heard the doorbell ring, Sora opened the door revealing Tai and Jyou. Tai was wearing a black wife beater with black baggy jeans. Jyou was wearing an open black shirt with a white wife beater underneath and dark blue baggy jeans.

"Hey guys come inside, we have about ten minutes until Kyra gets here." Sora said as she ushered them in. " Babe, you look so hot!" Tai said as he made his way to Mimi "You too stud" she said as they started to make out.

Sora went to the kitchen to grab everyone a bottle of water from her fridge and brought a deck of cards for her and Jyou. After about eight minutes of Poker, and the Tai/Mimi make-out fest the doorbell rang, it was Kyra. She was wearing a casual short black halter dress, her long auburn hair in a messy bun; her makeup was conservative to say the least. Sora noticed that Jyou could not take his eyes off her cousin

"Hey guys y'all ready?" "Almost I got to get my phone, I'll be right back." Sora said as she bolted up to her room leaving Jyou, Kyra, and the busy couple alone.

"So how long have you known Sora?" Kyra asked Jyou awkwardly while smoothening out the wrinkles on her dress. "Well we've known each other for about 5 years." answered Jyou. "How about you, how long have you known her?"

She giggled "Im her cousin." "O-oh y-yeah why didn't I kn-know that I mean of course you have known her for a long time because you are her cousin and since her mother is your aunt making Sora your cousin." said Jyou stupidly.

"You are too cute Jyou." He turned beet red as she stroked his cheek. "Save me a dance huh." Kyra said as she went outside to start the car. "S-sure th-thing" said Jyou timidly.

"Got my phone lets go." said Sora bounding down the stairs. As Taichi and Mimi, left only Sora and Jyou were left in the house. "She likes you ya know" She said brazenly "Huh? I don't know what you're talking about sorry."

"Don't play stupid Jyou, she likes you and you like her, go for it." She said nudging him. "If I don't see you and her kissing by the end of the night I am gonna bunch both of you." He just looked down at her and laughed "Yeah right Sora you couldn't punch yourself out of a paper bag." He said getting into the corvette. " Hey!"

"Hurry up Sora we are gonna be late!" screamed Kyra from the drivers seat." Im coming!" Sora screamed while running and jumping into the passengers seat "Sora! That's leather if you didn't notice!" "Just drive"

.:At the club:.

"Wow this place is packed." Mimi said as she clung to Taichi's arm. "Yeah, I never knew Odaiba was this crowded." They started walking towards the entrance.

"Kyra, it's nice to see you here." An arrogant voice emerged looking over they saw a petite blonde-haired woman heading towards them. "Jules, how have you been? It's been forever." Kyra replied sardonically

"It's only been a year." Jules said as she lit up a cigarette. "Well anyway it's great seeing you, who are them?" she pointed towards the group. "This is my cousin Sora, and her friends Mimi, Taichi, and Jyou" she added emphasis on 'Jyou' " They are the Jade Tigers, and are performing at the Battle of The Bands."

"So that's your latest project?" Jules remarked taking a drag of her cigarette "No not really" Kyra replied semi-sweetly. "Shame, here's mine." Jules pointed to a group of people

Everyone turned to see who she was pointing to, revealing Yamato and his band "Jules is my cousin and our publicist." Said the sizzling hot blonde-haired person that stood next to her. "You ready to go Yamato. We are needed inside." She said as she turned around and walked into the club with Yamato and crew in toe.

"If only she would have said something to you," Kyra said to Sora while cracking her knuckles. " Now your talking, if she did then I'd pop her one too."

The music coming from the club was deafening but looked like the people dancing didn't mind it. As soon as they entered, Mimi and Taichi jumped into the crowd and started dancing. The others went into the VIP room it was a small room surrounded by huge fish tank walls. The carpeting and furniture was a deep red and the lights gave off a bluish tint

Sora headed towards the wall and looked at the multicolored fishes that swam through the sea grass embedded in the bottom of the tank. She looked around and saw a beautiful pair of green eyes staring at her through the glass tank. Interested, she moved closer to the gap in the tanks to get a better view he followed her every move.

Sora came face to face with a striking young man; he had longish red hair that ended right above his earlobes. She could tell he was well built underneath his black tee and baggy shorts. His emerald eyes were gazing into her cinnamon orbs.

"Hey I couldn't help but notice how gorgeous you are." The man said as he looked into her eyes, while she blushed madly.

"So what is your name? "

"Uhmm..my…name is...So-" " Sora! Who is this?" said a tipsy Mimi as she put her arms around the embarrassed girl.

"Sora? That is a beautiful name it suites you. My name is Shane McAllister." He said flashing his perfect pearly whites.

"Well Shane you better not be gay." laughed a drunken Mimi while hiccupping. "Ugh Mimi I think Tai is scamming on some girl." Sora said and Mimi stomped off towards a confused looking Tai.

"Sora you don't have to worry Im not gay." He said while smiling at her. He seemed to smile a lot around her. " So do you want to dance?" he asked holding out his hand.

"Yes." He led her out into the dance floor as 'Sexy Love' blasted from the speakers.

She makes the hairs on the back of my neck stand up Just one touch and I erupt Like a volcano and cover her with my love Baby girl you make me say OoOOo 

They start dancing with the rhythm while their bodies grind up against each other almost as one. ' Whoa this guy is going a little fast but Im not complaining.' thought Sora as they continued dancing.

_And I just can't think (of anything else I'd rather do)  
__Then to hear you sing (sing my name the way you do)  
__Oh, when we do our thing (when we do the things we do)  
__Baby girl you make me say… OooOOo_

From the VIP Mimi glanced at Sora and Shane dancing ' Whoa go girl get that neck.' she thought while making out with Taichi who was more concentrated on his girlfriend to notice.

_Sexy love  
__Girl the things you do (oh baby, baby)  
__Keep me sprung  
__Keep me running back to you (oh baby, I)  
__OoOo I love  
__Making love to you  
__Baby girl you know your my  
__Sexy love_

Also from the VIP Kyra and Jyou were chatting up a storm. They were talking about each other's life stories then Kyra pointed out Sora and Shane. "Wow it's been a long time since Sora let any guy near her." said Jyou while adjusting his glasses. Kyra looked at him funnily and asked "Why?" "Her old boyfriend was a serial cheater so she said she would never date again."

_I'm so addicted to how she's the sweetest drug  
__Just enough… Still too much  
__Say that I'm slipping' up sprung on love be above  
__I can't help she makes me say  
__OoOOo_

Yamato was watching her all along since she came into the club. He couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy as he watched the two dance wishing he were the one she was dancing with. 'Where did I go wrong?' He thought taking another shot of sake as he kept on watching.

_And I just can't think (of anything else I'd rather do)  
__Then to hear you sing (sing my name the way you do)  
__Oh, when we do our thing (when we do the things we do)  
__Baby girl you make me say… OooOOo  
__My sexy love_

Sora looked directly into Shane's eyes as they sparkled with a shimmer, which only belonged to a rare gem. The emerald orbs were peering into her with an intensity that made her knee's weak 'His eyes…there is something about him.' She thought as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

_Baby what we doing makes the sun come up  
__Keep on lovin' til it goes back down  
__And I don't know what I'd do if I would loose your touch  
__That's why I'm always keeping you around  
__My sexy love_

Shane was staring intently at her radiant burgundy eyes then traced her face with his gaze resting upon her cheeks, which were rosy and warm due to the heat and the moment. Then to her lips, which were formed into a smile that contained, hidden desires. He then smiled at her and continued dancing  
_  
Sexy love  
__Girl the things you do (oh baby, baby)  
__Keep me sprung  
__Keep me running back to you (oh baby, I)  
__OoOo I love  
__Making love to you  
__Baby girl you know your  
__Sexy love_

As the song ended, they released each other and started laughing, "Do you want a drink?" Sora asked "Dancing does get you dehydrated." Shane laughed and followed her to the VIP room where she saw Mimi and Tai making out and Kyra and Jyou laughing and sipping on their drinks while exchanging stories.

So she headed towards the bar and ordered a apple martini while Shane ordered Rum on the Rocks. "So where are you from?" asked Shane. "Here." "Really? Why didn't I see you before?"

"I moved to America with my three friends for two years, started a band, and now we are in the Battle of the Bands competition." said Sora sipping on her drink. Shane nearly choked on his drink "So am I what a coincidence huh?"

Two hours pass and everyone was leaving and Sora and Shane said their goodbyes. "So call me?" she asked "You know it." he laughed while kissing the back of her hand.

When they all got to Sora's house they all decided to sleep over. The girls in Sora's room with the guys in the parlor it was a good thing Sora's parents were away for the weekend.

By 1:00 everyone was asleep except Sora who was looking at the picture on her phone of her and Shane. She sighed closed her phone and went to sleep completely forgetting tomorrow's agenda.

Next Chapter: Late is such a good time to arrive

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOo so who did you like it? It was a long chapter to complete lol well hope to see you next time OH BTW Check out my Lords of Dogtown FIC If Ya Want To I don't mind if you don't well n e ways

Love, Me


	6. AN :

Disclaimer: I dont own digimon, if I did I would be very rich and would continue season 2 lol

A/N: I bet ya'll were hoping for another chapter but unfortunately the is none...and for that I am sry but there is a light at the end of this tunnel. I will be re-writing this whole story because I didnt like where this was going so the new version will be called: Music is my Boyfriend and like before it will be centered around Sorato plus some more couples but ill leave then for you to figure them out . 

I hoped you liked this story while it was up so until then ill keep this up alrighty?

-LoVeSMiSTReSS89


End file.
